


Звонарь

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Прикованные к одному месту, они взирали из своих клетей и башен на город и оглашали его надрывным плачем.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Звонарь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [SpaceMutant](https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774)

— Доброе утро, Эммануэль!  
Колокол отозвался глубоким мощным звуком. Он был самым старым в соборе: на его теле осталось множество ран от птичьих когтей, неаккуратных звонарей, которые толкали эту махину палками, да и просто от ветра и дождя. Квазимодо старался укрывать старика тканью, бережно протирать и гладить, чувствуя приятное тепло от нагретого за день металла. Эммануэль был не слишком разговорчивым и часто отмалчивался, в отличие от его более молодых братьев и сестёр, однако если начинал звонить, то его песня разносилась по всему Парижу. Обычно Эммануэлю полагалось звенеть по большим праздникам вроде Рождества или Пасхи, но изредка Квазимодо позволял ему высказаться и просто так — слабый звук не пугал горожан, а наоборот, придавал ничем не примечательному дню нотку торжественности.  
Две сестрички, Анжелика и Антуанетта, вели себя не в пример раскованнее. Ими Квазимодо встречал утреннюю молитву и провожал монахов на крепкий вечерний сон. Даже днём не грех было разбудить девочек и напомнить всем, что жизнь продолжается и она прекрасна! Чисто, звонко и весело звучали их слаженные голоса, будто перезвон бубенчиков на цыганских инструментах. Для себя Квазимодо представлял Анжелику и Антуанетту прекрасными молодыми девушками, обожающими танцы и внимание. В отличие от них, Эммануэль мог бы быть благочестивым старцем, обожающим тишину, покой и не терпящим лишней суеты.  
Самой робкой была Жанна по прозвищу «гиацинт». Она звенела неуверенно и мягко, совсем не оглушала. Из-за постоянного звона Квазимодо плоховато слышал, и хозяин разговаривал с ним повышенным тоном — это ни капли не обижало, ведь хозяин знал про проблему Квазимодо и заботился о нём. Он же и скупо хвалил за работу, потому что Квазимодо был единственным, кто так хорошо понимал характер колоколов и умел с ними обращаться. Та же Жанна отказывалась нормально звучать, если перед этим не поговорить с ней немного, утешить и подбодрить. Вот Давиду — молодому и крепкому, самому гулкому из всех — не требовалась психологическая помощь, он сам начинал раскачиваться и пару раз едва не ударил Квазимодо по голове. С характером! С ним Квазимодо намучился, однако всё же сумел подружиться — им ведь, колоколам, тоже некуда бежать, как и ему. Прикованные к одному месту, они взирали из своих клетей и башен на город и оглашали его надрывным плачем. Иногда Квазимодо, пользуясь тем, что из-за звона его не слышно, кричал и сам: срывал голос, плакал и рыдал, после чего чувствовал себя пустым и лёгким. Прыгни — и подхватит ветер, как птицу, и унесёт далеко-далеко.  
Он плакал вместе с колоколами, смеялся и грустил, и за это они звучали в его руках подобно идеально настроенному органу.


End file.
